It is known to use hand-operated tools to stretch carpet to aid in its installation. Such tools are cumbersome and often require considerable physical strength on the part of the installer. Different carpet stretching tools are often required depending on the type of carpet being installed and where it is installed.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an apparatus for installing carpet that is easy to operate.